


Fall

by Melian12



Category: 18th Century CE RPF, Historical RPF
Genre: Death, Deutsch | German, Emotional Hurt, Friedrich ist ein armer Knopf, Hurt No Comfort, Loneliness, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-24 00:57:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16629827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melian12/pseuds/Melian12
Summary: "sequel" toFlyA poem about Katte's deathFrederick's POV





	Fall

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Silavon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silavon/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Fly](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16018442) by [Melian12](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melian12/pseuds/Melian12). 



It was in spring when first we met

and everything felt new

It was a sin without regret

When you told me "I love you"

 

And it was summer when we kissed

the world was wide and green

the sky was high and I felt blissed

And joy was there unseen

 

Now fall has come and you are gone

and all is lost that we had won

the cold wind chills my bone

 

Who will be there to hold me near

when winter's darkness will be here?

You left me so alone...

 


End file.
